Mortal Kombat Chat Room(1992)
by Mr.CalisarAryan
Summary: The original Mortal Kombat characters talk about how to win their favorite card game, MORTAL KOMBAT inside of their separate 90s chatrooms.
1. Chapter 1:BloodMoney

**ThunderRaiden92=Raiden**

**ShaolinMonkBoy92=Liu Kang**

**$ubZer01=Sub Zero/Bi Han**

* * *

**_ThunderRaiden92 has made a new chatroom_**

**_ThunderRaiden92 has added ShaolinMonkBoy92 to the room_**

**_ThunderRaiden92 has changed the chat room to Earthrealm Boyz_**

_ShaolinMonkBoy92: Sup Raiden?_

_ThunderRaiden92: umm_

_ThunderRaiden92__: I think we're gonna lose the game._

_ShaolinMonkBoy92__: ?_

_ShaolinMonkBoy92: Why's that? Didn't you practice with your 'Lightning God' starter pack?_

_ThunderRaiden92: No! I was at my grandmas funeral..._

_ShaolinMonkBoy92: Bro! If we lose again then Shang Tsung is going to get another point for outworld!_

_ShaolinMonkBoy92: Have you seen his deck? He changes into any hero in your deck! I can't believe they still print that one..._

_ThunderRaiden92: Look I'll practice later tonight. But right now I'm busy. Talk to Bi Han._

**_ThunderRaiden92 has added $ubZer01_**

**_ThunderRaiden92 has left_**

_$ubZer01: What do you want?_

_ShaolinMonk92: YOU NEED TO GET RID OF SHANG TSUNG!_

_$ubZer01: Why would I do that?_

_$ubZer01: Also. I barely even know you._

_ShaolinMonk92: If you do it I'll give you 20 bucks._

_$ubZer01: 25 or no deal._

_ShaolinMonk92: Uggh! Fine!_

_$ubZer01: Fuck yeah! It'll be done._

**_$ubZer01 has_**_**left**_

_**ShaolinMonks92 has left**_

Liu Kang pulls away from him monitor and groans, walking over to his money jar. He opens it and grabs 25 dollars out of it.


	2. Chapter 2:GI Vengeance

**$hape$$hifter=Shang Tsung**

**Mr. ArmZ=Goro**

**NotGhostRider=Scorpion**

**BigBoyDragon92=Kano**

**AZidLiZard=Reptile**

* * *

_**$hape$$hifter has made a new chatroom**_

_**$hape$$hifter has changed the chat room to OutWorld KingZ**_

_**$hape$$hifter has added Mr. ArmZ, NotGhostRider and AZidLiZard to the room**_

_$hape$$hifter: So everyone knows the plan, right?_

_Mr. ArmZ: Yep._

_NotGhostRider: No doubt_

_AZidLiZard: Uhh what's my part in this?_

_$hape$$hifter: Uggh!_

_$hape$$hifter: If Liu Kang or Raiden don't get past Scorpion on the pit stage and he punches them off and they live!_

_$hape$$hifter: Then it's your job to finish them!_

_AZidLiZard: What about Sub Zero?_

_NotGhostRider: Wait! What?! _

_Mr. ArmZ: What's wrong, Scorpion?_

_AZidLiZard: You don't know?_

**_NotGhostRider has _**_**left**_

_Mr. ArmZ: No? What happened?_

_$hape$$hifter: Sub Zero destroyed all Scorpions G.I. Joes..._

_$Hape$$hifter: Hold up. Let me bring in one of our new OutWorld boys._

_AZidLiZard: Goddamn Goro! You just had to bring up the G.I. Joes!_

_Mr. ArmZ: YOU'RE THE ONE WHO BRUNG UP SUB ZERO YOU FUCK!_

**_$hape$$hifter has add BigBoyDragon92 to the room_**

_$hape$$hifter: Guys this is Kano, our new member!_

_BigBoyDragon92: Ello mates._

_Mr. ArmZ: Sup man!_

_AZidLiZard: Heyy..._

_$hape$$hifter: Alright, so Kano I'm going to go through the plan with you._

_BigBoyDragon92: Okay, lay it on me._

_$hape$$hifter: So in round 1 will be Scorpion and Reptile. Round 2 will be you. Round three will be Goro and the final round will be me._

_BigBoyDragon92: Uhh ok..._

_AZidLiZard: Whelp boys, I'm leaving._

**_AZidLiZa_****_rd has left_**

_Mr. ArmZ: Yeah I gotta go too. Sheeva is on my ass._

_Mr. ArmZ: I hope we win. Good luck boys!_

**_Mr. ArmZ has _**_**left**_

_BigBoyDragon92: Question._

_$hape$$hifter: Yeah?_

_BigBoyDragon92: Why don't you put Reptile in a separate round to add to our chances of winning?_

**_$hape$$hifter has banned BigBoyDragon for 12 Hours_**

**_NotGhostRider has joined_**

_$hape$$hifter: Oh you're back. You alright?_

_NotGhostRider: I want to kill him..._

_$hape$$hifter: What?_

_NotGhostRider: SUB ZERO! He must pay..._

_NotGhostRider: He destroyed my Snake Eyes, my Shadowstorm and my Cobra Commander..._

_NotGhostRider: I WILL HAVE VENGEANCE!_

**_NotGhostRider has left_**

**_$hape$$hifter has left_**

Shang Tsung gets up from his desk, heading to his room and laying down.

" Man, that dude has issues..."


End file.
